Personalised
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Some PJO/HoO characters take the Myers-Briggs personality test./ Mentions of some mental disorders, nothing much, don't sweat it./ Rated T for language (and a little paranoia)


"Trust her to come up with something somewhat educational when we're trying to have fun on the first monster-proof electronic device prototype," Leo grumbled.

Leo had made a prototype of a monster-proof electronic device, starting with a laptop (since according to Leo-logic, if the larger electronic can encompass the "monster-proofness", then it would fit a smaller device). He let each demigod (and one mortal since they needed someone who had at least some idea on how to use an electronic) take a turn on choosing what they wanted to do on the laptop. Percy and Jason had made everyone watch some hilarious videos, Piper had couples take a romance test, see how compatible they were, Frank had brought up a manual on how to use a computer (which probably should have been the first thing to be done), Hazel and Nico stared at the laptop like it might kill them, Thalia and Reyna laughed at the expense of the children of Hades and Rachel sat there, watching the demigods in amusement, passing on her turn since she could essentially use one whenever.

Of course, it was Annabeth's turn and she decided to make everyone take a personality test, Myers-Briggs, to be more specific.

Leo was not amused, not amused at all.

* * *

"I think Percy's an ENFJ," Piper called as Percy took the test.

"Piper, you took one look at the word Protagonist, without reading the description, decided Percy would be that," Annabeth deadpanned disapprovingly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, no pressure at all?" Percy groaned.

"No pressure," Jason grinned.

They had surprisingly gotten into the swing of things easily, and enjoyed taking the tests. When each person was done, they would write their name and result down on Annabeth's paper. Only Annabeth knew everyone's result, for then at least. Percy was the last one to take the test.

Percy scribbled down a few letters on the paper. "Done."

Annabeth looked at the paper. Then she looked again.

"I could have sworn up and down INFPs are supposed to be at least somewhat rare," Annabeth frowned.

"Are you blaming me?" The three sons of the big three chorused incredulously. Then they all looked at each other and laughed.

"…no," Annabeth muttered. "So yeah. Jason, Percy and Nico are turbulent INFPs, Rachel's an ISFP-A, Reyna's an ESTJ-A, Thalia's an ENTJ-T, Hazel's an ENFP-T, Frank's an ISFJ-A, Leo's an ISTP-T, Piper's an ESFJ-A and I'm an ENTP-A."

There was a little silence as everyone took the information in.

"So… what can we do with this information?" Frank asked.

* * *

"Lo-ok! There're some recommended jobs according to MBTI type!" Rachel cheered excitedly. "ESTJs like Reyna… I can see her being a general manager, but a school administrator?"

"NO," Reyna retorted.

"Thought so. …ISTPs like Leo… everything makes sense. Mechanics, etcetera. ESFJs like Piper… What do you think of a cosmetologist?"

Piper glared at Rachel, who continued like nothing was wrong.

"ISFJs like Frank… I'm looking forward to seeing him as a kindergarten teacher,"

Frank huffed in indignation.

"An ISFP like me… I won't be any of those. I'd lose my mind in a week."

Some snickers could be heard.

"ENTJs, Thalia… Let's see her be an architect, won't we?"

Percy and Nico were flat out laughing while Thalia's eyebrows twitched in irritation. Sparks danced along her skin and the two boys finally shut up.

"ENTPs like Annabeth… Sounds reasonable but I doubt you'll want to be a reporter."

Annabeth nodded firmly.

"An ENFP, like Hazel! I could see her as a preschool teacher… Oh my gods! In an alternate universe, you and Frank could have met in your workplace, Frank being a kindergarten teacher and you being a preschool teacher. That would be so cool!"

Hazel shrugged at the idea, her head not really wrapping around the concept of "preschool".

"Lastly, INFPs like the little big three… Could you imagine them being a psychologist?"

"Poor patients," Reyna murmured, and the little big three pouted.

"An author?"

They all shook their head. The three looked at each other, then away again. Maybe they shouldn't mention that book series they're writing under the pen name of Rick Riordan… Maybe two series… Or was it four? It was uncomfortable being doubted.

"If we want to write a book?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth waved him off, much to the trio's dismay. "You'd mess it up anyway."

Percy forced a weak grin while Nico and Jason hid their discomfort.

* * *

"Your mental age based on your personality type," Jason took over. "ENFPs, 21."

"Should I be happy or offended?" Hazel asked, confused.

"INFP, 60. Now this one, I'm offended."

"Same," Nico and Percy chorused.

"But Nico's like 80," Annabeth said.

"I've stayed 10 for years," Nico retorted.

"ISFP, 23."

"I'll take it. Forever 23. That sounds alright," Rachel shrugged.

"ESFJ, 30."

"I honestly don't think I'll even live to that age," Piper commented.

"ISFJ, 65."

"I'm old," Frank blinked, to the laughter of the rest of the teenagers.

"ENTJ, 55."

"But I'm partially immortal so wouldn't it be centuries?" Thalia asked rhetorically.

"ENTP, 24."

"Even I doubt I'll live to 24," Annabeth pointed out honestly.

"ESTJ, 45."

Reyna blinked.

"ISTP, 22."

"Isn't that a song name or something?" Leo asked.

He was promptly ignored.

* * *

"Things you should definitely not say to each of the personality types," Piper read. "ENFP: You're boring and unoriginal."

"Hazel is not boring or unoriginal," Frank insisted instantly, Hazel smiling at him.

"INFP: What you just said doesn't matter."

Annabeth blinked. "Could you repeat that again?"

Piper repeated it again.

Annabeth took it in. "I'm sorry Percy! And Nico! And Jason!"

They accepted her apology. Even Nico decided not to grudge her for that.

"ISFP: I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself so much."

"That does hurt," Rachel pointed out.

"ISTP: You're actually awful at your hobbies."

Leo snapped up. "If anyone else with mechanics for a hobby could build a giant flying warship with as many functions as mine did, then I'll accept it. Until then… Kindly fuck off."

"ENTP: You should give your opinion less, because you're usually wrong," Piper recited. "…Don't take that to heart Annabeth, we all know you're really the smartest out of all of us."

Annabeth smiled appreciatively at her.

"ENTJ: I'm going to have to redo everything you did, it's just not good enough."

"Pinecone Face, no matter what we say, you're good at what you do," Nico said with a straight face, Percy and Jason nodding along.

Thalia actually embraced her "little brothers" in a tight embrace for that.

"ESFJ-" Piper started, then cut herself off. "It's not my fault!"

Jason pecked her cheek and took over. "ESFJ: This is all your fault."

"I repeat, it is not my fault!" Piper insisted.

"I know, babe," Jason answered.

"Good, now give me back the laptop."

The laptop was handed back to Piper.

"Thank you. ISFJ: I wish you wouldn't talk to me or help me."

"Frank, your help and advice have been and will always be greatly appreciated," Percy said seriously.

Frank smiled in thanks.

"ESTJ: You're not good enough."

"Wrong!" Reyna retorted. "I'm too good for you, you're not good enough for me!"

* * *

"How to annoy each personality type," Leo grinned. "ISFPs: Give a list of rules for your friendship and relationship. I'll start writing them as soon as possible, Oracle."

Rachel glared at Leo but he had the common sense not to look at her.

"ISTP," Rachel read aloud. "When they feel stressed, ask them repeatedly how they're feeling. I'll keep that in mind, Leo."

Leo stuck out his tongue at her immaturely.

"ESFP: Misinterpret their kindness and passion for romantic interest. You love me, right Hazel?" Frank asked anxiously

Hazel smiled softly. "Of course. ISFJ: When they do something nice for you, give them a suspicious look and say '…okay…what's the catch?'"

"INFP," Nico read. "When they come to you with a problem, jump in with lots of practical advice before they have a chance to finish telling you what's wrong. Right. Try that and you'll end up six feet under."

"ESTJ: Show up thirty minutes late to a planned meeting with them, and tell them you just 'lost track of time'. Yes, this is extremely irritating," Reyna informed everyone.

"ESFJ," Jason read. "Get into a conversation with them and only half-listen to everything they're saying. When there's a pause just give them a blank look and say 'ummmm….right'."

"Don't you dare, Sparky," Piper warned.

"Ummmm… right."

Jason got his head bashed into the wall by his girlfriend for his efforts.

"ENTJ: Decide to argue something you know very little about and don't back down, no matter what. Then get really emotional when the ENTJ tries to prove you wrong. That in itself was illogical," Thalia frowned.

"ENTP: Give them a to-do list of mundane daily chores that they have to complete… alone. You won't ever be alone, Wise Girl," Percy grinned.

Annabeth pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

By the look on Reyna's face, anyone could tell the next topic would be of a more serious nature.

"Personality types and mental illnesses, part one, the idealists. ENFPs have a tendency to be diagnosed with ADD, which is like our ADHD without the hyperactivity, and Borderline Personality Disorder."

Hazel looked at Reyna in confusion. "Borderline Personality Disorder?"

"Borderline Personality Disorder is a mental disorder marked by a pattern of ongoing instability in moods, behvaiour, self-image and functioning," Annabeth informed them.

"Okay, I'm fine then," Hazel said.

"Stop being such a Wise Girl," Percy groaned.

Annabeth smirked at him in return.

"Did you know INFPs have a tendency towards ADD, Generalised Anxiety Disorder, depression and suicidal thoughts?"

Everyone turned to the little big three. Nico met their gazes with defiance like, "Are you threatening me?" Jason and Percy looked away sheepishly. Nico nudged them.

"Come on! You're not making things any easier for me!" He complained.

"We live on making your life difficult Neeks," Jason grinned.

"Shut up," Nico groaned. "We all have Generalised Anxiety Disorder, if that helps."

"And Percy's suicidal. Kinda," Jason added.

"Am not!" Percy protested.

"Underwater, with Polybotes and Kymopoleia-" Jason started, only to be interrupted by the son of Poseidon.

"We agreed to never speak of that again!"

"I'm not mentioning the part where I saved you underwater!" Jason protested, than faltered as Percy gave him a scathing glare. "Oh… Oops…"

"Jason, the son of Jupiter, saved Percy, the son of Poseidon, at the bottom of the ocean?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Let's ignore the part where Jason saved Percy and go to the part where Jason said Percy was suicidal," Reyna declared. "Explain, Jason."

"Let me quote Percy. 'I have to admit, when I was choking on that poison, I kept thinking about Akhlys, the misery goddess in Tartarus. I almost destroyed her with poison. It felt good, but in a bad way. Thing is, as I was choking just now, I kept thinking: this is payback for Akhlys. The Fates are letting me die the same way I tried to kill that goddess. And … honestly, a part of me felt I deserved it. That's why I didn't try to control the giant's poison and move it away from me. That probably sounds crazy.'" Jason recited. At Percy's glare, he blanched. "What? I've been pondering it for ages!"

"I knew that…" Leo murmured. "Just trying to lighten the mood…"

"You three need mental help," Piper deadpanned, not hearing Leo, to the agreement to the rest of the demigods. "We'll talk about this another time. Reyna, continue?"

"Personality types and mental illnesses, part two, the rationals. ENTJs have a tendency to grow depressed when unhappy with their working environment," Reyna read, then stopped. "Are you happy, Thalia? Since we're already dealing with those three."

"I'm perfectly happy where I am," Thalia declared.

"ENTPs have a tendency towards Compensatory Narcissistic Disorder and Sadistic Personality Disorder."

"What?" Frank asked.

"Compensatory Narcissistic Disorder, exaggerated feelings of self-importance, excessive need for admiration and lack of understanding of others feelings. Usual onset is during early adulthood. Sadistic Personality Disorder is basically when someone is naturally sadistic," Annabeth explained, then scrunched her eyebrows together. "If I ever become anything like that, tell me."

Everyone agreed.

"Personality types and mental illnesses, part three, the artisans. ISTPs are more likely to suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Avoidant Personality Disorder and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder."

"Check," Percy nodded.

"Check," Jason added.

"And check," Nico completed.

"You were supposed to be on my side!" Leo protested.

"And we're trying to drag you to therapy with us like you told us you would four sessions ago," Nico countered, and Leo sighed.

"True…"

"Not a word, guys," Jason warned the others. "Reyna, please proceed."

"ISFPs on the other hand, are prone to emotional exhaustion and depersonalisation," Reyna complied.

"Emotional exhaustion results from excessive jobs and or personal demands and continuous stress. Depersonalisation disorder is somewhat a loss of control of your body's thoughts and actions, like an out-of-body experience," Annabeth explained.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "…Does being an Oracle count?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"Personality types and mental illnesses, part four, the guardians. ESTJs aren't usually prone to developing any specific mental disorder."

"You're saying that because you're one," Rachel accused, taking over the laptop, and reading it, before passing it back to a patiently waiting Reyna. "Never mind."

"ISFJs are prone to developing Dependent Personality Disorder."

"Frank? Dependent? I don't think so," Hazel frowned, shaking her head. "He's _Praetor_ , for the gods' sake."

"You flatter me," Frank told Hazel.

"ESFJs tend towards Masochistic Personality Disorder."

"It's also known as self-defeating personality disorder," Annabeth supplied helpfully.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it. "I'm fine."

"I say I'm fine but I'm really not," Percy whispered airily.

"Shut up Percy," Jason retorted just as quietly, such that no one heard either of them.

* * *

It was unofficially unanimously decided that they needed something cheerful to argue about, so Percy dug up another article.

"Which is the smartest personality type?" Percy asked.

"ENTP, because Annabeth," Thalia suggested, to the agreement to most of the demigods.

"Second?"

"ISFJ, because Frank," Hazel suggested.

"Third?"

"ESTJ, because Reyna," Frank spoke up.

"Funny thing is," Percy told them. "The smartest two, because the last alphabet doesn't matter here, are INTPs and INTJs, which… we have none of."

"The next set?" Leo asked eagerly.

"You're going to laugh at me and demand to see for yourself…" Percy trailed off. "INFPs and INFJs."

True enough, Jason snatched the laptop to look for himself and burst out laughing. The laptop went around, leaving the little big three grinning, and everyone else dumbstruck.

"Then," Percy continued, still laughing. "ENTPs and ENTJs, Annabeth and Thalia. Fourth, ENFPs and ENFJs, Hazel. Fifth, ISTPs and ISTJs, Leo. Sixth, ISFPs and ISFJs, Frank and Rachel. Seventh, ESTPs and ESTJs, Reyna. Lastly, ESFPs and ESFJs, sorry Pipes."

* * *

"How each personality type eventually dies. ISFJ-" Nico started only to be cut off by the screen blacking out. "Hey! This was actually interesting! Turn on, you stupid laptop!"

"Nico, it's out of battery," Rachel deadpanned.

"And that means? You know I'm not from this century!" Nico retorted.

"It means you can't use it for now," Leo explained. "And it also means that-"

A smash of glass through the window interrupted them and a hellhound (not Mrs O'Leary) interrupted them. A Celestial Bronze sword and an Imperial Gold gladius sliced down simultaneously, causing the hellhound to burst into golden dust.

"-that I need to change the monster-proofness of the device."

* * *

 **Word Count: 2591 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: I'm tired, the research one-shot turned out to be more of a drabble, I don't know where I was going with this, I'm tired. Basically the MBTI types in PJO characters. I know some aren't really logical (aka Jason and Percy) but its my idea of them, not exactly Rick's. I mean, yeah, outside they are Rick's Percy and Jason, but they're just hiding behind a facade, like most INFPs do._

 _Percy: INFP-T (Mediator)  
_ _Annabeth: ENTP-A (Debater)  
_ _Jason: INFP-T (Mediator)  
_ _Piper: ESFJ-A (Consul)  
_ _Leo: ISTP-T (Virtuoso)  
_ _Frank: ISFJ-A (Defender)  
_ _Hazel: ENFP-T (Campaigner)  
_ _Nico: INFP-T (Mediator)  
_ _Thalia: ENTJ-T (Commander)  
_ _Reyna: ESTJ-A (Executive)  
_ _Rachel: ISFP-A (Adventurer)_

 _I'm curious about this personality thing. Uh... Hi! I'm an INFP by the way. Credits to the tumblr posts and personality blogs I had to consult!_

 _Peace,  
Summer)_


End file.
